mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
You're Hired (Where's my standard NDA?)
Jacy was trying to do as she’d been told and that meant there were not many ways in which she could participate in the conversations going on around her; conversations about her. She had a mouthful of cheap homebrewed booze, a crushing headache on top of the busted up mouth that she was trying not to think about. Ordinarily she’d have plenty of questions for Dorian and couldn’t help but feel slightly abandoned by the Captain. He’d just left her in the company of complete strangers in a near helpless state. Jacy had learned to trust her instincts when it came to people and there was something off about Aello. Jacy was not prepared to trust her for a moment. Now she was speaking up on Jacy’s behalf? Jacy wanted to tell Dorian that Aello was NOT her doctor and garnered less trust than anyone else in the bar. Aello seemed to walk on a halo of her own imaginings, without the benefit of being able to blame it on a hallucinatory drug. Jacy saw just what went down between Aello and the few male patrons she’d spurned a cold shoulder towards. Those patrons had bumped into her honestly, it was after all one of the less disreputable drinking spots and rightly crowded. They’d apologized in uncharacteristic chivalry and offered to buy her a drink in recompense. Aello shot down each offer as if she’d been offended by their gaul, as if they’d done something inappropriate or untowards. But it was possible our Deckhand’s judgement was touched by a bit of jealousy. Not likely, but possible. Jacy knew even less of Vas, but so far that had placed him in a better light. Sure he’d drawn down on the Captain, but he probably thought Keller was some member of a raiding party. That’s not at all what they were, of course; they were a rescue party who demanded and collected restitution up front, but when you’re scared and freezing and running low on oxygen you can’t be expected to think straight. There was room for forgiveness for those who seem to want it. Vas seemed to want it. He seemed so eager to be back on board the Lunar Veil, in fact, it was unmistakable. When the dentist leaned in and inquired about the pain and advised her of the plan, Jacy took a small gamble of her own. With her eyes she directed Dorian’s attention down to her hands in her lap where they’d be shielded from view of everyone else. Those small hands and long fingers began to dance and twitch in obvious patterns. It was not exactly a secret language, it was more like a jumbled shorthand and its practice and familiarity was reserved almost exclusively to the frontline workers in the sex trade industry. Alright fine, it was whore talk. But if there was any connection between a gambling dentist for hire and the ladies of the Red Light district (as the Captain had just about proclaimed) it was possible Dorian would understand her or at least recognize it as an attempt to speak “off the record.” **I not trust girl Doctor. Not want in mouth. This her fault. Kind of. I pay for you quiet and skill. Pain is bad badder. I Jacy.**